What Matters Most
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Leonardo/Donatello brotherly fluff. Takes place at the end of and after 'Good Genes Part 2.' "And every second was worth it, Donatello. We have our brother back, and that's what matters most." Sorry about yesterday, I posted the wrong thing!


**A/N: I had some more down time to produce this Leo/Don fluff ficlet! It's got fluff from everyone else, but it's mostly Leo/Don. It's what I think should've happened when Donny turned back into himself in the end of **_**Good Genes Part 2**_** ** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I say it every time . . . don't own nothin'.**

**What Matters Most**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

Leonardo bit his lip. Hours trying to capture a doubly-mutated turtle. Hours making a deal with a mad scientist who would kill them for their genetics. Hours infiltrating their archenemy's headquarters to retrieve a relic, fighting for their lives against hundreds of ninja. And it all came down to these crucial fifteen minutes.

The capsule containing the doubly-mutated turtle opened, filling the room with a haze. Leo squinted, his fingers crossed—

A small, frail figure emerged from the mist. He was without his gear, his purple mask, and his signature bo staff. But all those hours had been worth it.

"Donatello!" the three brothers cried in unison.

The light-chocolate-eyed Turtle gave a feeble smile. "H-hey, guys."

Don suddenly tripped, and Leo was at his side in a moment. Smiling tenderly and stroking his younger brother's head, he said, "Don't worry, I've got you, little brother."

Donnie blinked, then his face broke into a small smile. His head leaned against his eldest brother's chest as Leo picked him up bridal-style and took him to everyone else.

"Nice ta see ya back, Donnie!" Raphael grinned, putting a hand on his immediate younger brother's head. "We missed ya, bro."

"Thank shell you aren't a monster anymore!" Michelangelo slung an arm around Don's neck. "It was a horrifying story—"

"Not now, Michelangelo." Master Splinter clasped his genius son's hands, then wrapped his arms around him. "We are extremely happy to have you back, my son."

"I'm g-glad to see you, Sensei," Donnie hugged his father back best he could.

"It is an honor to see you again, my friend," Leatherhead smiled.

"I advise you to continue your reunion elsewhere." Everyone turned to see Agent John Bishop.

Don tensed. "B-Bishop?"

"Don't worry, Donnie," Leo assured Don. "He's not going to attack us . . . not now, at least. He actually helped with your cure, along with Leatherhead."

Bishop made to leave, but Don suddenly called, "Bishop, wait!"

Surprisingly, the agent stopped.

"Even th-though you're a psychopath who wants our DNA, I want to s-say thanks for helping my brothers," Donnie confirmed. "And c-curing me."

There was a brief silence. "The building will detonate in five minutes," Bishop then replied simply, and he disappeared.

"Let's go home, guys." Everyone broke into a run and headed outside. Leo called into his headset, "April, Casey, we need a lift!"

Almost immediately, the Turtle Copter descended, and the group of mutants climbed the stairs into the helicopter.

"Hey, Don!" Casey grinned at the genius Turtle and grabbed his hand to shake it. "Nice to see ya back in your own shell."

Don gave a gentle laugh. "I'm g-glad to be back in my shell, too, Case."

"I'm going to get us out of here!" April's voice called from the front. Everyone tensed as the helicopter began to gain altitude. It was the final act; after this point, danger would vanish.

With a raucous explosion and slight swaying of the Turtle Copter, everyone relaxed. It was finally all over.

Leo headed for the back of the Turtle Copter, where they had a longer seat, and set Donnie down on the seat. Noticing his brother trembling slightly, the blue-masked Turtle looked around and found a blanket on the seat over. He draped it over his younger brother and sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. "You feeling okay, Donnie?"

"Just a little t-tired, I guess," Don admitted, leaning into Leo's warm embrace gratefully. "I-I don't even remember what happened . . . I remember my l-leg hurting and my bandage snapping . . . and my mind became swallowed b-by one of a bloodthirsty beast . . . and everything else is just . . . blank."

Leo put his other arm around Donnie. "Well, you don't need to remember, Donnie. We're just glad that you're safe and sound."

Donnie smiled, then frowned when he caught a short gash on his brother's right arm. He went right into doctor-mode. "L-Leo? What's that?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now, Donnie." Leo tried to get the genius off topic, but of course, it didn't work.

"It looks like you were s-slashed by a sword! What kind of t-trouble did you go through to get me cured?"

"Okay, okay . . . we kind of . . . infiltrated Foot Headquarters."

"What? Wh-why, Leo? That's like committing suicide!"

"But we got through it, didn't we?" Leo looked into his brother's eyes, dark chocolate melting into light chocolate. "And every second was worth it, Donatello. We have our brother back, and that's what matters most." He kissed Donnie's forehead.

Don was quiet, then said, "Next time you try a cr-crazy stunt like that, Leo, I'm coming with you."

"Okay, Donnie, but right now, you get some sleep. You've been through quite a bit."

Don smiled and snuggled into his brother's chest, closing his eyes. "I love you, Leo."

Leo kissed the top of Don's head and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "Love you always, Donnie."

**A/N: Hm . . . sappy, but I'll take it :) Please R&R!**


End file.
